El significado de una palabra
by 39medalla
Summary: -¿De qué va a tratar la lección de hoy papá?-, Pregunto Star con impaciencia, Toffee levanto una ceja en señal de intriga, -Te voy a enseñar el significado de una palabra-, Dijo Toffee mirándola directo a los ojos.


**El significado de una palabra.**

**.-.-.-.**

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.**

-¿De qué va a tratar la lección de hoy papá?-, Pregunto Star con un tono de impaciencia, Toffee levanto una ceja en señal de intriga, -Te voy a enseñar el significado de una palabra-, Dijo Toffee mirándola directo a los ojos.

**...**

Las hojas de los árboles cambiaban de verde a café, cayendo a lo largo de los caminos, creando una alfombra de colores naranja, rojo y amarillo, una clara señal de que pronto el invierno estaría aquí.

Star tomo la última declaración de guerra del reino marino y la arrojo al fuego, los Pixes y los Johansen también declararon ser enemigos de Mewni… siendo más honestos de los Septarsis que de los Mewmanos.

Lo que motivo a algunos nobles y a parte del pueblo a llevar a cabo una rebelión contra la corona Buttlerfly.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Star, llevaba el apellido Buttlerfly de una de las familias más poderosas y acaudaladas de esa dimensión, y el apellido Septarsis, de uno de los monstruos más temidos, que puso de rodillas a más de una docena de reinos.

Ahora todo eso pesaba sobre sus hombros; Nunca culpo a su padre por esta situación, si guardaba cierto rencor hacia su padre, porque sabía que ella era el producto de las constantes violaciones a su madre, y de los constantes abusos y de los constantes abusos que sufría.

Intento odiarlo, pero por más que lo hiciese no pudo, ya que lo único que él hizo fue amarla.

La varita fue atada a su cintura, luego tomo el abrigo de piel de manticora, y aunque todavía era otoño el frio ya la molestaba, la herencia de su padre monstruo.

Camino por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una habitación en concreto, era el altar conmemorativo de sus padres, donde ella solía ir a honrarlos; -Mamá te fuiste el último día de la primavera-, Dijo con voz suave Star mientras colocaba una vela azul, -Todos dicen que te habías librado de la jaula en la que papá te había encerrado ya hace tantos años-, Star guardo silencio y frunció un poco el ceño antes de continuar, -También pienso lo mismo, pero hasta cierto punto, pienso que no era una jaula, que simplemente decidiste no seguir peleando-, Star soltó un suave suspiro.

-Papá decidiste seguir a mamá a finales del verano ... muy pocos lamentaron tu muerte... Eso me incluye a mí también...-, Dijo esto a la par que utiliza su varita para quitar el hechizo de su cuerpo, poco a poco una luz la envolvió, su piel de una tez blanca, cambio a un verde claro, por sus hombros cayo una melena plateada, y sus ojos azules cambiaron a un ámbar oscuro, un juego de afilados colmillos lleno su boca y una larga cola se deslizo al piso.

-Iré a la guerra… -, Menciono Star casi en un susurro, -Dicen que un monstruo no puede guiarlos, que una mestiza no puede gobernar los, que no debería existir… fue exactamente como tu habías dicho que sería… -, Hasta ese momento la mirada de Star estaba en el suelo, pero cuando la levanta sus ojos brillaban intensamente, reflejando una ira enorme.

-Pero les prometo que cualquiera que desafíe mi trono sabrá lo que es un verdadero monstruo. -, Con esa declaración Star abandono la habitación.

El significado de la primera palabra que Star aprendió a profundidad fue la palabra guerra, porque sus padres sabían que su vida iba a ser una guerra constante contra un mundo que se negaba a cambiar.

**...**

-La palabra guerra hija, tiene un significado que un libro puede explicarte, para nosotros Star, para ti la palabra guerra significara tu vida, muchos te odiaran, por el simple hecho de existir, y cuando eso suceda de veras prepararte para ir a ella, y no solo perder a tus seres queridos, si no también perder parte de ti-, Dijo lo último Toffee acariciando su mejilla.

**.-.-.-.**

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por mi subnormalidad, pero planeo editar y arreglar algunos fanfic que por alguna razón están llenos de tantos errores, así que pido una disculpa de nuevo.**

**.-.-.-.**


End file.
